Petrified Hearts
by Aceshinjashu
Summary: Spock/OCC. The U.S.S Enterprise is asked to bring back the Head Scientist of the Galactic Paleontology program,she is found to be an old friend of Captain Kirk. She also brought aboard a rotting corps of a creature she was studying, and its dangerous.


**Thi chapter was just the beginning and im sorry it is so short. It was really hard to start this story, but hopefully you will all give it a chance. ^_^ Please review and I will update more than once a day.**

* * *

_**Captains log, May 1st 2161**._

_The Enterprise has been rerouted to the Delta quadrant. Our mission is now to retrieve stranded Galactic paleontologists on Vidiians second moon and integrate their head scientist into our ships crew. Although the Vidiian race supplies us with the most up to date medical technology they refuse to have any interaction with their moons. We are currently in warp and should be arriving in the delta system in three minutes._

**_End Captain Log._**

Captain James Siberious Kirk leaned back from the speaker on the front of his captains chair and watched carefully as the crew members of the Enterprise worked to keep everything running as smoothly as possible.

Doctor McCoy on the other hand was practically bouncing around the command center of the Enterprise. This was the first time he would be able to stock up on any new medical supplies since the last visit to earth three months prier to their new assignment.

"Captain Kirk, I am receiving a signal from the Planet Vidiian, It seems that due to our rescue mission to vidiians moon the inhabitants of the planet refuse to let us dispatch on the planet, they will resort irrationally if needed." The linguistic interpreter shouted from across the bridge as the message was relayed back.

"Well it seems as if you wont be getting those supplies Bones." Kirk gave a sympathetic glance to Doctor McCoy as the warp jump ground to a halt in front of an extremely large desert moon.

"Jim, if we postpone obtaining those supplies my medical bay will have to be shut down, and then where would you be without a medical unit? Your allergic to enough already Jim, you of all people should know the importance of the Medical bay" Bones said as he watched the large desert planet grow larger as they approached it.

"Don't worry bones, well stop somewhere on the way back to Earth." Kirk said as he leaned back into his chair once again. "Open communication lines, contact the unit on this planet and have them beam up the head scientist."

"Sir were only picking up the trace of one person on this planet, communication lines are down, there seems to not be any form of signal coming from the planets polarity." Checkov said as he typed vigorously on the screen in front of him.

"Alright, Doctor McCoy it seems like you should probably head back to the medical bay, Scotty fire up the transporter, Spock and I will beam to the face of the planet and be back shortly." He said into the speaker as he rose from his chair.

"Captain Kirk the signal from the planet seems to be moving at a fast pace it seems like you will have to keep up with this one." Checkov said just before Kirk and Spock walked to the elevator and disappeared into the transporter room.

As the two stepped into the transporter room they found scotty all set and ready to bam the two on the planet. "Captain Kirk, might I ask as to why we are beaming to the planets surface and not sending someone else? It seems illogical to me that every mission we have we must be right up front, it increases our fatality rate by-"

"Spock, Chill, If the last person on this planet was anything like the girl who was graduating the academy the week I started at Starfleet, then by god it will be worth it to just see her again." Kirk said as he stepped onto the beaming pad. "Alright Scotty." Kirk gave the 'ok' and the two of them were cocooned in a white light as they disappeared onto the planet.

The sweltering heat was the first thing to grab their attention, It had to be at least 95 degrees in the shade they had been beamed into. The sun was twice as bright as the sun on Earth, yet nothing as powerful as the sun that the Vulcan planet orbited. "My god." Kirk breather as he shielded his eyes from the sun. Spock stood as composed as usual, looking off to the left in the distance, and then slowly looked above him and Captain Kirk at a noise that was getting louder and louder.

Suddenly some type of desert four wheeler vaulted off of the rock protrusion behind the two officers. It landed on the ground with a large impact kicking up all kinds of dust and sand. Comparing the vehicle to those at the beginning of the 20th century it was similar to a Jeep model, yet it was covered in synthetic polymers and fabrics to keep the vehicle from overheating. The Vehicle was about to take off when the engine died. "Piece of SHIT!" An angry woman's voice echoed from the bundle of rags and the flap on top of the four wheeler opened and a woman with long dark red hair and a attire full of black clothing slipped down onto the sand. She wore a pair of dark green goggles and had her hair up high in a ponytail, the excess strands of hair fell in front of her face and as she turned around she smiled.

"Jim… What the hell took Starfleet so long to reply to our message?" She boasted as she ran up to the pair.

"Jesse." Kirk smiled as he looked her up and down. "You look good, what happened?" He stared at her chest and got a punch in the face as part of her reply. "If your referring to my exponential weight loss then Desert climate dose a body good." She spat as she took a glance at the Vulcan staring at her puzzled. "Head of the Galactic Paleontology field, You can Call me Jesse." She held out her hand as Spock hesitantly took hold of it and nodded. "Commander Spock of the U.S.S Enterprise, I see you have already been acquainted with Captain Kirk."

"Yeah, we go way back-" Jesse just shook her head. "The only reason you know me was because you kept sneaking into our room at ungodly hours of the morning to have fun with my roommate" Spock looked between the two.

"And you were always awake to catch me and throw me out, tell you what, it was so much easier to see her once you graduated. Too bad she decided she was going to be engaged with some vortion guy…" He said with a laugh as he smacked her on the back. "So what are you doing here alone?" He asked as She led them to her four wheeler.

"Im studying… well im not sure what it is, but I just found the first carcass of one just yesterday, I was heading back to camp when I my engine failed. Its completely subterranean, and there's nothing in the fossil records, it would mean that it was from before the earths Precambrian time, but throughout the galaxy." She proclaimed as she moved a flap on the vehicle showing the contents of the trunk.

Along with many strange devices and digging tools there was the rotting body of a large snakelike creature. "I think its similar to the Mongolian death worm. Its legends of being able to excrete acid and shoot lightning from the ground are accurate, I saw them attack when my troop was massacred four months ago, the day of our distress call." She smiled at the two. "The viddins are afraid of this creature, and because of superstition wont step foot on the moon." She said as she grabbed a bundle of clothing and backpack of papers. She pulled the carcass over her shoulder and looked at the disgusted face of Kirk.

"Never done field work have you?" Jesse smiled as she saw Kirks expression.

"Im a captain, not a fossil freek." He said with a laugh. "Im a Galactic Paleontologist, I don't always work with fossils despite prier belief."She said as she grabbed yet another bag full of rocks and mineral samples.

"Don't you need to go back to your camp to get-" She cut him off "I Practically live in here, I have everything I need."

Kirk glanced at Spock, and then back at me. "Alright Beam us up Scotty."

Once back at the enterprise Jesse looked around the room, it was large for a transport bay, but she didn't question it. "Kirk, Spock we just got a warning transmission from the Vidiians, they don't sound happy about you picking up…" Scotty stopped momentarily. "This lovely young woman, Im Scotty, im basically the mechanic around here." He reached up to take the bag she was having the most trouble carrying but Spock Beat him to it.

"I Apologies fro the inconvenience, but due to our over stocked crew we do not have an empty room for you to inhabit, although in sure doctor McCoy wouldn't mind sharing the Medical Bay for a week or two it would be preferred that you found someone to share a room with for the time being, Captain if you don't mind I believe it would be the best choice to leave her research equipment up here with Scotty, I believe that is not only the safest place for her documents but the biggest for her to do her studies in."

Spock strode off of the beaming pad and over to a table Scotty had nothing on and carefully placed the bag down on the table. "Thank you Mr. Spock." She said as she placed her other things on the table as well, continuing to carry the carcass over her sholder. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have a stock of formaldehyde in the medical bay I can use to keep this from decomposing any further would you?"

Kirk smiled. "Yeah, lets take the worm to Bones, have him shoot it up and put it in an overly sized jar."

"Captain Kirk, your humor seems to still escape me." Jesse said to him as they left for the Medical Bay.

It was later in the evening and Jesse was Studying rock Samples at a large table in the transport room. Infont of her green goggles she had a small magnifying device attached to the lenses. "Fascinating…" She mumbled as she scribbled down some notes.

Doctor McCoy almost jumped out of his Skin when Jesse had entered the room with Captain Kirk and commander Spock. He gratefully gave up some equipment and even helped her move it into the transporter room. She Stared at the Creature in the glowing green jar. "This is a find i believe will make history books." Came a vary masculine voice from behind Jesse. She snapped around.

"Commander Spock, what might I owe this visit?" She asked as she dethatched the lenses from her goggles and looked at the Vulcan through the green lenses.

"Captain Kirk has informed me that we will be arriving at a fueling planet, He has ordered everyone to take the night off and precede to explore the night life of the planet."

"So he ordered everyone to go party while the ship gets fueled…"

"Precisely, and he specifically noted that you and I were to attend… this Bar Hopping as he so calls it with him and Checkov. We Should be arriving soon, and the crew will not be using the transported room, but the regular exits onto the planet, if you would come with me we can meet up with the Captain and postpone him from making any further illogical decisions."

Jesse sighed as she got to her feet. "Agreed, Bar hopping we shall go."


End file.
